marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Firebrand
Firebrand is a new character confirmed to be in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Firebrand is a type of gargoyle known as a Red Arremer. He will stand up to any threat posed to his home, the Demon Village, without any fear. Firebrand is considered to be an elite warrior among the Red Arremers, gaining him hero status among his peers. Backstory A member of the Red Arremer race of demon gargoyles, Firebrand is considered a hero among his people for the evil deeds he has commited under the command of the demon Astaroth. He is called the "Red Blaze" due to his control over fire magic. As a young Red Arremer, Firebrand embarked on a journey to stop his home dimension of the Makai from being destroyed by the undead king of destruction, Breager. He collected magical artifacts while trying to reach his enemy, making him more powerful each time. After winning a magic candle from Lucifer, Firebrand became one of the most powerful of his species, and defeated Breager. Breager is resurrected twice after this, but Firebrand always kills him again. Due to his alliegances, Firebrand can be considered an enemy of Arthur, although it is likely the two have never personally met. However, Arthur has fought many Red Arremers while trying to save his princess. Appearance Firebrand is a red, gargoyle-like demon with wings that have spikes portruding from the top. He wears silver bands on his wrists and legs. His hands and feet have powerful claws, and he has sharp teeth in his mouth. His pointy ears extend upward. Powers and Abilities Firebrand has many powers and abilities, including: *Fire manipulation *Flight using wings *Sharp claws and teeth *Transformation into White Form (also called Stone Form) with stronger and faster attacks *Loyalty of Red Arremer forces Personality Firebrand is evil, yet may have some good within him. His evil cackling shows his love for hurting others, and he gladly serves the devil Astaroth without any moral problems. However, he has shown heroism when defeating Breager, though this may have been out of patriotism for his home dimension, and may not have known he was saving other dimensions such as Earth from Breager's wrath. If Breager had attacked Earth, Firebrand may not have intervened. Gameplay =Normal Moves= *'Hell Spitfire:' Firebrand fires a ball of fire from his mouth *'Bon Voyage:' Firebrand dives down at the opponent from up above, and then flies back up. *'Demon Missile:' Firebrand drags the opponent across the ground and bounces them across the wall. =Hyper Combos= *'Luminous Body (Level 1):' Firebrand turns white, and his attacks become more powerful. *'Dark Fire (Level 1):' Firebrand breathes a purple flame, which he aims from the ground up to the air above him. *'Doppelganger (Level 3):' A second Firebrand arrives, controlled by the computer, and assists the player. =Assist Attacks= *'α(Projectile): Hell Spitfire' *'β(Charge): Demon Missile' *'γ(Charge): Demon Missile' Triva *A Red Arremer, which could have possibly been Firebrand, is visible in the background of the Demon Village stage, watching the battle, and flying after it when it floats too far away. *Firebrand is visible alongside Lord Raptor, Akuma, and Wesker in Dormammu's ending in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where Dormammu takes advantage of the dimensional rift to collect followers of darkness to serve him. *At the start of, and after fights, Firebrand's quotes only appear in subtitles, as he only cackles and makes demonic noises. *He was announced for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Hawkeye, Strider Hiryu, and Ghost Rider. If character rivalries are still in question, Firebrand would be paired with Ghost Rider. Firebrand is a demon who serves the devil, and Ghost Rider is a demon who serves God. Trailer thumb|350px|left Firebrand on the Ghosts N' Goblins wiki Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment